Bend Your Arms To Look Like Wings
by bloodybat
Summary: The Lord of the Vampaneze, and Her. One Shot.


**Bend Your Arms To Look Like Wings is by the band Funeral For A Friend.**

Two years and it still hurt.

Another day where the hurt had manifested itself into anger which turned into an afterschool detention which normally would have been skipped but with the social services breathing down his neck he complied.

Six and dark out.  
The remains of his dinner hit the bin as he walked up the gloomy street past unloved houses undeserving of the name home.  
Approaching his, a figure sitting on the kerb was focused on pushing an empty beer can between their feet.

'You can't go in.'  
Brown eyes met blue and a small smile from a girl not much younger than him.  
He didn't take orders and wouldn't from her and walked up the path to the door that wouldn't open after he knocked, hit and kicked it. The keys were upstairs, second room on the left next to his homework due months ago.  
'He's fucking your mum.'  
The two watched their breath slowly become visable in the night and waited for their respective parents to finish whatever hell they were making.  
That night she gave him six digits that sealed their fate.

'She's out.'  
Not with her dad though. Not that it bothered her or him particually.  
Each had a string of lovers on speed dial though no matter how much time was spent on it their children could not think of a single reason why.

Whever she left the girl would take up her regular spot in the corner of his bed and waste hours watching movies, reading books and making friends with the Chinese menu.  
On the occasion they became bored their conversations would always amuse them.  
They varied.  
Where she got that bruise from.  
Why he got sent out of class again.  
Those subjects bothered them more than the boys favourite. The undead. The ones he wanted dead.  
Joking about hatred and murder was like second nature and appeared so innocent because she could see no evil in his eyes and didn't think anyone capeable of it would have such a smile.

Rain poured down on the day he marched out of the building that wanted to condem him to months shut away from the world.  
He lied and said it was self-defence.  
She knew it wasn't but still waited patiently outside under an umbrella.  
The wait was worth it as upon entering his empty house her eyes fell upon a small collection of gifts on the table, every one for her birthday that she had forgotten.  
Even if he was evil, he loved her and it was enough.

The phone had almost forgotten how to ring. It felt so long since last time.  
He disappeared the morning after.

Months later, eaving the building where she now worked her bag hit the pavement, dropped with surprise at seeing him standing the other side of the road, arms crossed and looking like he'd never gone away, apart from the eyes.

The two had grown up surrounded by arguements and were in no way out of their depth when they had their own.  
His choices hadn't upset her, it was the fact he never said and refused to take her with him.  
No amount of begging helped.

She was curled up on the sofa that was yearning for his mother to slump down and back into depression on the day she swore was a dream  
Whilst sipping a drink, three large purple blurs came into the house and left little but a red stain where the defensless woman stood in the kitchen.  
When he got in words failed her. She just pointed to the floor and then to the picture stuck to the fridge.  
He shrugged.

The sound of a siren pierced her eardrums.  
It was getting louder and closer and she didn't know what to do.  
He stood there, drenched in the remains of the child on the ground, in what would have been a casual pose if you couldn't almost hear the nerves screaming inside his head.

'Go.'  
And he did, the only lingering trace that he had been there was on her lips, which she bit as she dragged the body around the corner away from the city street, wondering what the guilty would do.

Rain poured down on the day she was marched out of the building that condemed her to years shut away from the world.  
She told them it was self-defence.  
He knew it was a lie for him and waited patiently on the edge of the roof.  
The wait was worth it as he jumped down onto the men with the guns and cuffs, finishing them off quickly and cleaning before grabbing her and fleeing.

Even if he was evil, he loved her and it was enough.


End file.
